


An Almost Love

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Past Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Pre-Poly, Protective Gabriel, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Sam Winchester is So Done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: The last thing Sam expects when Gabriel returns is for him to hook up with Rowena, especially when they're about to go on a mission to rescue his mom and Jack.Despite trying to bury his feelings for both the Archangel and the Witch, he can't help but love and care for them both, especially when they try to repair the pain they know they both have caused.Can Sam overcome his anger and disappointment to build something new and exciting with Gabriel and Rowena?





	1. Exodus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casgirlsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/gifts).

> This is my second lot for the FicFacer$ 2019 Auction! My lovely bidder, the amazing [casgirlsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam) requested the amazing OT3 of Gabriel, Sam, and Rowena, AKA: Gabriel Samwitch, AKA: Team Fab Hair. She wanted Sam to be spoiled rotten and to be loved because let's face it, Sam deserves all the love.
> 
> This is a WIP, I am planning on at least 3 chapters total (maybe 4).
> 
> I want to thank my first wave of betas, Tarend and MxScarredFacade.
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

They hadn’t talked the entire time. Sam was angry — unreasonably so if you asked Gabriel, reasonably so if you asked Sam — and had chosen to round up the members of Bobby’s camp. It kept him far away from the archangel, while Gabriel kept an eye on Jack and Lucifer, making sure that his dick of an older brother didn’t corrupt the Nephilim. It wasn’t until the trek back to the portal that Gabriel attempted to try and approach the younger Winchester again.

“Sam?” Gabriel walked up and alongside the tall hunter, looking up at him with concern. “Can we talk?”

“Kinda busy, Gabriel.”

“Ah, yes, walking through the woods while looking for the portal back to our universe is something that can’t be done during a conversation.”

Sam stopped and pushed Gabriel to the side, out of the way of the caravan of people. “You know what? I don’t have time for this. We have a few dozen people that we need to protect and get out of here. They’re wary, cause we’re traveling with not only an angel that looks like the one they’ve seen torture their friends and family but two previously presumed dead archangels - one of which is Lucifer - and a Nephilim. We have a beacon on our heads with the amount of grace you four are putting off, and you know Michael has to be tracking us.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair and watched as a few people trekked past them. “Make sure we get home safe, and then we can talk.”

“You act like I wasn’t already planning on protecting you.”

“Us, Gabriel. Protect Us.” Sam turned and used the advantage of extra leg length to put distance between himself and the archangel.

Gabriel huffed and got back in line with the caravan, slipping into step with Mary. She shot him a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder. “He’s like his father. Let him calm down, and you should be able to talk to him. He does listen to reason if you give him a chance to cool off.”

“No offense Mary, but I remember John being a dick.”

Mary smiled and shrugged as the pair kept walking. “I’m not sure what happened before you all came here, but from what I’ve learned about Sam, he is also kind and forgiving.”

“I only hope he forgives me for my perceived crimes.” Gabriel shook his head. “Sam is a good, kind person. I didn’t intend to hurt him, and neither did Rowena. We don’t know what he was thinking or what he wants.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know.” A look of concern crossed Mary’s face as the group started to stall, forming a small crowd. “Are we here?”

Gabriel looked around at their surroundings. “I think we might be. I do feel familiar magic in the air.” He gestured for Mary to walk ahead of him. “After you, I’m sure that the boys want you to go through first.”

The pair walked to the head of the crowd. Sam and Dean were discussing how the group would go through the portal. It had been decided that Ketch was going to head through first to protect Rowena, then Mary, Bobby, and Jack would follow. Cas would round out the first five through, so he could heal and boost Rowena’s reserves. The brothers also decided that they would stay behind with Lucifer and Gabriel to make sure everyone got through safely. Once Sam and Dean were back in their world, Rowena could close the portal.

“Seems easy enough.” The alternate universe Bobby acknowledged. “How bad are we gonna fuck it up?”

“Hopefully not at all, old man.” Dean sassed. “Go get your people lined up.” He turned to Ketch. “Go ahead on through, pass the info to Rowena.”

Ketch nodded and stepped through, disappearing with a small flash to the other side.

Sam walked away, resuming the distance between him and Gabriel while bringing children to the front of the line. Dean started guiding people through, beginning with Mary, then Bobby, then Jack. Dean clasped arms with Cas, the pair sharing a look that didn’t escape Gabriel’s notice, before the seraph nodded at the archangel and walked through the portal, the first group through.

Gabriel squared his shoulders and crossed his arms across his chest, taking a guard-like stance next to the portal. He mostly wanted to make sure Lucifer didn’t slip through, but he did it to respect the distance that Sam clearly wanted. He counted as the people went through, noticing that the youngest went through first, then the oldest. As the abled-bodied started to go through, a vibrant redhead stopped and smiled at both Dean and Sam, thanking them again. They laughed with her and watched to make sure she got through the portal safely.

The archangel felt a small pang of jealousy shoot through him. He wanted Sam’s smile aimed at him.

Lucifer took the opportunity to try and cross through the portal. Gabriel rolled his eyes and shot his hand out, stopping him. “Not happening, Lu. We’re here ‘til the end.”

“Come on, G. They don’t need us here. There’s like three people left.”

“And Sam and Dean. We’re protecting everyone until they get through. That was the pl–”

Before Gabriel could finish his sentence, an explosion erupted near the van that had carried supplies and members of the resistance here. Bodies landed in ragdoll heaps as Sam and Dean ran to join the archangels. The smoke started to settle, and a tall, proud figure strode towards them, his bold black wings curling in on themselves. “Gentlemen,” the character cooed cockily as he rolled his shoulders loose.

Lucifer growled, stalking forward to engage the figure. “Lu, you don’t really want to try this again, do you?”

“Um, yeah.” Lucifer’s eyes illuminated to their trademark red as he charged up an energy blast, shooting it off at this universe’s Michael. The archangel grunted and recoiled, caught briefly by surprise before smirking and firing back two blasts of his own. Unprepared, Lucifer took the blasts full-on groaning and falling to the ground unconscious.

Prepared to turn on Sam and Dean, Michael stopped in surprise. “Can it be? Gabriel?”

Gabriel paused, taking a moment to look at Sam. He had promised Rowena that they would both come back safe. But right now, seeing how easily this faux Michael took down Lucifer, there was no choice. “Go. I can buy some time.”

“Gabriel, don’t.” Sam pleaded, his voice cracking; the words too much and too late.

“All I did on Earth was run.” Gabriel looked to Dean, hoping the older Winchester would get the younger out of there. “I’m not running anymore.” He turned away from the brothers and walked towards Michael. He paused and turned back when he didn’t hear them moving. “GO!”

Dean grabbed Sam and started pulling him towards the portal. Gabriel could hear Sam struggling against his older brother and yelling at him to let him go. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before sliding out his blade. He lunged in a thrust that Michael easily parried before surprising his not-older-brother with a left hook.

Michael smiled viciously, finding thrill and play in the fight, and swung in with precision that Gabriel barely had time to deflect. _Please let them have gotten through. Please let Sam be okay without me_. Gabriel prayed, not knowing if his dad was even listening. He blocked another blow from Michael before risking a look back towards the portal. There was no sign of either brother. Gabriel let out a sigh, his shoulders untensing, knowing that they got away.

“Gabriel!”

The archangel turned back towards Michael, Sam’s voice coming from between them. “Sam!?” A wet, sick, _schlink_ of a blade sinking into flesh all but ripped his grace from him. “SAM! NO!” Fury tore through Gabriel’s veins as he charged an energy bolt, sending it at the opposing archangel. Michael went flying, landing against the escape bus and landing in a heap.

“I told you to leave.” Gabriel fell to his knees next to Sam, fighting back the tears. “DEAN!” He carefully took off Sam’s backpack and handed it to Dean before scooping Sam up into his arms. “You two were supposed to get out of here.”

“Right. You think I’d leave Cas behind? Like Sam would ever leave you behind, pissed or not.” Dean started rushing back to the portal. “Let’s go before Humpty and Dumpty get up.”

Gabriel cradled Sam to his chest, despite the significant size difference, carrying him back up the small hill to the portal. Dean waited, making sure that Gabriel got through the portal with Sam first, before stepping through himself.

“Rowena!” Dean called. “Slam it shut! Cas, go with Gabe to the infirmary, now!”

Gabriel didn’t wait around to hear the cheers of celebration. He bolted past the refugees and through the library, chasing after Cas. His brother slammed into the door, shoving it and holding it open. Gabriel carefully carried Sam down the stairs and laid him on the undersized bed. “Cassie, I need you to do the first heal.”

Cas tilted his head in confusion, squinting but listening to his brother’s request. He held his hands over Sam’s weeping wound, and released his grace, weaving together the torn skin and flesh. Once the injury was closed, and the bleeding stopped, Cas stepped back, exhausted. “Gabriel, why was Sam’s body fighting against healing?”

Gabriel placed his hand on Cas’ head, rejuvenating him as he ruffled his hair. “That’s what happens when someone is kebab’d by an archangel blade. Dad kinda made it so we wouldn’t want to fight each other. Archangels can’t heal damage from our own weapons. Fun times.” Gabriel frowned at the unconscious Winchester. “Sam would’ve died if I tried to heal him.”

Dean and Rowena entered the infirmary, Dean standing back at the landing while Rowena rushed forward. Cas stepped back, letting the petite redhead get close to the resting Sam. “I’ve done everything I can.” Cas nodded at Rowena before heading to join Dean.

“Ye promised ye’d come back safe, Gabriel. Ye and Samuel, both. What happened?” Rowena sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through Sam’s hair. “Mo dharach, what did ye do?”

“He kept Michael from stabbing me.” Gabriel hung his head in shame. “I said I would face Michael to buy him and Dean time to get out and for you to close the portal. Dean tried to get Sam to leave, but…” Gabriel’s voice trailed off.

“Like I said, Gabe,” Dean responded from his spot at the top of the stairs, Cas holding his hand, “Like Sam would ever let you stay behind.”

“Yeah, but he could come back, fix things with Rowena. I’d be out of the picture again.” Gabriel snapped. “Don’t think I don’t know why he was ignoring me and trying to get away from me, Dean.”

“Well, honestly, I don’t think any of us wanted to walk in on you two getting your groove on.”

“Dean.” Cas cautioned.

Dean shook his head. “No, he brought it up, I’m going to make sure he knows he’s right.”

“Enough, all of ye.” Rowena stood up and hugged Gabriel. “It’ll be alrigh’, mo shaoradh.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around the petite witch, letting out a small sob.

“Are you kidding me?” A weak voice called from the bed. “You have to do that right there?”

Both Rowena and Gabriel whipped around and looked at the bed. Sam was struggling to push himself up to a sitting position, causing Dean to rush down the stairs. Sam looked at both of them, pain and anger welling up in his eyes.

“Get the hell out of here.”


	2. The Last Thing I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries out the silent treatment while Rowena and Gabriel get some unexpected advice.

Once Sam was cleaned up, and in a new shirt, he headed back out to the War Room – against Cas’ recommendation. The refugees from the alternate universe looked to him and cheered, some even going up to him to shake his hand or embrace him. When Sam tried to deflect and downplay his involvement, the alternate universe’s Bobby stopped him. Bobby told him in no uncertain terms that the whole evacuation was his doing.

Sam looked for Dean, trying to pass off some of the spotlight to his brother, and found him hidden back with Cas. He pleaded, using his best puppy dog look to try and get Dean to stand by his side, and all Sam received, in turn, was a smirk and a headshake from his older brother.

“So, Chief?” The alternate universe’s Charlie raised her hand and silenced the room. “Sorry, Chief just suits you, ya know?” She held up a finger and took a sip of wine. “So. Step one, get people through the portal went off pretty well. I know we had a small hiccough.” Charlie pointed at him and then her side. “Also, rest in peace to Ryan, James, and Mitch.” The rest of the survivors echoed her. “But what’s the next step?”

Sam squared his shoulders and stood up straighter. “Well, we’re going to call in an order to the pizza place. Dean and Cas here will drive into town to grab it, as well as grab some more drinks.” He looked over his shoulder and got a nod from Dean. “Mom - Mary - and I are going to work out the logistics of where you all will sleep. We’ve got plenty of rooms, just need the preferences of who’s bunking with who. Bobby, can you help with that?”

The grizzled survivor nodded. “We can also take volunteers of people who want to bunk together.”

“Great.” Sam clapped his hands together. “For now, grab a seat and relax. Jack, Ketch, and…” Sam swallowed, but quickly recovered, “Rowena can help you find anything you may need in the Bunker.” He nodded and looked around. “Any questions?”

“Anything I can do to help?”

A small shiver ran up Sam’s back at Gabriel’s question. He didn’t bother turning to look at the archangel. “You can go into town with Cas and Dean.”

“I’m sure I can be of better assistance here. I can heal, I can tend to things.”

Sam bit his tongue before crossing over to Gabriel. “Then why did you ask me?” He asked quietly so only Gabriel could hear him. “Want to prove some more that I have no idea what I’m doing?”

“Sam–”

Sam shook his head and walked back to the group. “Any other questions?” When no one responded, Sam nodded and spun his finger around, signifying that he was wrapping it up. “Alright. Give me a minute to get a room list, and we can get you all situated.”

“Good job, Sammy.” Dean walked up to Sam and clapped his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Want us to do a full run to Hastings, or just call the order in and run to shop in town?”

“For tonight? Just do the local run.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m going to reallocate some funds and clear out some cards, then we can do–” Sam winced and grabbed his side.

Cas cut in between the brothers and placed his hand over the wound, letting his grace weave through. “At least sit down, Sam.”

“Or let Rowena look over you? Her magic isn’t angel related at all.” Dean cast an accusatory look at his brother.

“No. No healing from Rowena. Gabe can’t heal me, but I wouldn’t let him if he could.” Sam pulled out a chair and sat down. “I’ll heal on my own, or if it gets to be too much, I’ll let Cas look at it.”

“I thought I was the bullheaded one.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“You both share that trait. Your mother, as well. It appears to be hereditary.” Cas pulled his hand back. “That should hold you while we’re out, but you should let Rowena look at it.”

Sam shook his head. “No.”

“If you were still unconscious, she would be looking over you right now.” Dean pointed out.

“I don’t care. I’m awake, and I can choose who touches me.” Sam pointed his bitchface at Dean and Cas. “Go get food and drink to feed 40 people. What is that? Like 20 pizzas?”

Dean took a deep breath, noisily exhaling, and pulled out his cell phone. Dean stepped away to call in the order, and Cas took another moment to fuss over Sam. “Call us if you need anything. Or go to your mother. Since you won’t use the witch or archangel that you have at your fingertips.”

“I hear you, Cas.” Sam waved the angel away. He swore he heard the angel scoff, but he focused on setting up the room list in front of him and waited for his mom and Bobby to join him. He marked off the rooms that were already taken and the ones that weren’t suitable for living in yet.

“Sam?”

“Yes, Jack?” Sam looked up at his adopted son. “What do you need?”

“I’m going to help, but I just wanted to let you know that you can move me to a smaller room, or someone can bunk with me. I got used to it in the other world.” Jack smiled but quickly frowned and tilted his head. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m okay, Jack, I promise.” Sam ran his hand through his hair again and let out a sigh. “Go find Ketch or–”

“Or Rowena?” Jack finished for him. “If it’s okay, I’ll stay with the kids, they like me best.”

Sam nodded. “That sounds great, Jack. Keep an eye on them for the adults so we can get people in rooms.” Jack nodded and gave a little half-wave before bounding off to join the children from the Alternate Universe. Sam watched as Jack left, just to be pulled back to work when Mary and Bobby sat down. “Alright. We definitely have 10 rooms available for tonight.”

xxx

“You know you’ve been volunteered to help, right?”

Rowena looked up from her teacup to find Gabriel standing in the entranceway to the kitchen. “Aye. ‘Tis why I’m in here. Kettle’s on, I have tea bags made up. I can cast small spells, and I can be an ear for someone who wants it.”

“You’re not even going to try and convince him to talk to you?” Gabriel walked down the stairs to join her at the table. “What Sam’s doing? He’s only hurting himself.”

“Ye dun think I saw the warm embrace he gave ye when ye offered to help?” Rowena sarcastically quipped. “Gabriel, he was already hurting.” She held a finger up before she could be interrupted. “I mean beyond his physical wound.”

“Ro, you’re over 300 years old. I’m not a day over a millennium. We’re too old for his temper tantrum.” Gabe leaned back against the wall and crossed one leg over the other.

Rowena spun her finger around, causing the spoon to move around on its own and stir her tea. “There’s something more, Gabriel. Samuel may think there is something more between him and I, and there may be.”

“I see.” Gabriel tilted his head to the side. “That would explain why he rejected my advances.”

“Ye wanted a taste?” Rowena leaned forward and rested her chin on the back of her hand. “Tell me more.”

“More like a second helping.” Gabriel sat up. “Sam and I used to be a thing.”

“Yeah. Don’t remind me.” Dean walked into the kitchen, and Rowena’s eyes went wide at Dean’s confirmation of Gabriel’s statement. “Don’t you two have things to be doing?”

“Sam said to go with you or make myself useful here.” Gabriel looked over his shoulder at the older Winchester.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, you’re not coming with me and Cas. Already been an insane day.”

“Then, I’ll be around here, making myself useful as needed.” Gabriel turned back to Rowena. “Where were we?”

“You two were trying to figure out why Sammy’s so pissed off.” Dean grabbed a travel mug out of one of the cupboards. “You’re heading in the right direction.”

“No offense, Dearie, but should we be taking relationship advice from ye?”

Dean pointed his finger at Rowena and smirked. “Funny, Rowena.” He crossed to the coffee pot, sniffing it before he poured some into his mug. “This is more of ‘Sam Winchester Advice.’ He’s head over heels for you, Rowena. But Sammy never got over losing Gabe here. Not truly. Add in the fact that we were raised to believe that we can’t have our pie and eat it too.”

“The saying is cake, Dean-O. ‘Can’t have your cake and eat it too.’” Gabriel reminded.

“Yeah, and I prefer pie.” Dean took a sip of his coffee and finished filling the mug. “That’s beside the point. What I’m trying to say, imagine that you walk in on your previously dead boyfriend and almost girlfriend banging in the bookshelves. Especially when he was trying to figure out if there was a way to pick between you two.”

“Why would we make Samuel pick just one?” Rowena looked back and forth between Gabriel and Dean.

“Besides the fact that it probably never crossed his mind to date both of you? My previous statement still stands.” Dean screwed the lid on his mug.

Gabriel tapped his lips thoughtfully. “Okay, I’ll give you a point for that assistance. But Sam is still pissed at us. What do we do to resolve that issue?”

“You two are the ones who want to make things right and be in a relationship with him. You two need to make it up to him.”

“Dean?” Cas looked in the kitchen, stepping in once he found Dean. “We should head out.”

Dean reached into his pockets and grabbed out his keys, tossing them to Cas. “Grab the truck, Baby’s not going to fit everything.” He turned back to the Archangel and the Witch. “Look, I know Sam. He’s upset now. But do you honestly think he would have jumped in between you and Michael if he was going to hate you forever, Gabe?”

“He didn’t know what the blade would do to him. You Winchesters like to think that you’re expendable.”

Rowena smacked Gabriel’s arm. “I think we can handle it from here, Dean. Go get yer angel so ye can get to town and feed the masses.”

Dean saluted the pair and walked out of the kitchen, whistling a tune.

“You think he was actually trying to help us?” Gabriel asked after waiting until Dean was out of earshot.

“He would do anything to make sure Samuel is happy.” Rowena took a sip of her tea. “I want to do the same, mo shaoradh.”

Gabriel slouched back against the wall. “I know. This isn’t a problem I can just snap away either.”

“Afraid ye won’ be able to woo our Samuel?” Rowena watched Gabriel over her teacup as she took a drink.

“I was successful once, I can do it again!”

“Aye. ‘Cause I’ll be helpin’. We’re in this together, Gabriel.” Rowena extended her hand across the table. “We figure out what there is between us, and we both strengthen our individual relationships with Samuel.”

Gabriel eyed Rowena’s hand. “My luck, I’ll take your hand, and Sam will walk around the corner. It’ll set us back another hundred years.” When the witch refused to move her hand, Gabriel huffed, reaching across the table to take it. “Fine. You win this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing MxScarredFacade for Betaing this Chapter! <3


	3. Blood on My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and Gabriel work together to figure out how to woo Sam, while Sam learns the error of ignoring his injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tarend and MxScarredFacade for their Beta skills!

Gabriel stepped back from the chart he had started. “Alright, so we have his likes.” He looked at Rowena and frowned. “Who allowed Sam to get this lame?”

“Samuel’s not lame, Gabriel.” Rowena rolled her eyes and looked up from the mixture of calendula and burdock she was working. “He just likes different things. He likes to keep clean and pure. Besides, I told ye what sweets he does eat when he indulges.”

“Yeah, but those are old people candies.” Gabriel crossed over to the table and leaned against it, resting his chin in his hands. “You almost done there, Ro?”

“Ye dun rush these things, Gabriel. Especially if it’s for Samuel.” She picked up the pestle and started grinding the ingredients together. “What makes ye think he’ll even accept this? He’s denied everythin’ else we’ve offered.” She paused. “Well, ye’ve offered.”

Gabriel squinted. “I’d be offended if that weren’t true.” 

“Yer offended cause it is true.” Rowena winked. “But ye didnae answer my question.”

“Because Cas’ healing can only do so much, Ro. He’s going to need it. And if you’re prepared with what he needs, well, it shows that we care about him. Even if he doesn’t want to listen to us.” Gabe pushed himself off of the table and headed back to the chart he made.

“Gabriel, mo shaoradh. Yer only goin’ to end up makin’ a path in the floor with yer pacin’.” Rowena added the ground up ingredients to a dark purple liquid and started slowly stirring it.

“I’m not pacing. I’m looking at the list. Sam likes to eat healthily. He likes those hard caramel candies, preferably sugar-free, he likes working out and running, and he likes dogs.” Gabriel tapped his finger to his lips. “Maybe we need to go outside of this list. Yes, we still address his likes, but we truly woo him. I mean, what does he do? He reads and watches about serial killers. What can we do? Take him to a museum, and then a fancy dinner?”

Rowena strained the potion into a glass bowl and started to heat it up. “Ye’ve got my attention.”

“Only just now? I’m wounded.” Gabriel grabbed at his heart before he started writing down his new ideas on the chart.

“Yer such a child, I dunnae if it’s adorable or abominable.” Rowena cut the heat off the potion once it started to boil. “He also needs to take better care of himself. Both he and Dean could take a lesson in that, but Samuel. I think he could use a spa day.”

“He wouldn’t agree to that.”

“Weekend trip. Ye said museum, right?” Rowena smiled coyly. “I just so happen to know there are two museums dedicated to serial killers in Italy. One in Tuscany, the other in Turin. What if we convinced Dean to hold down the bunker for a weekend, and we took Sam on a well-needed break?”

“Sam won’t agree to that.” Gabriel shook his head.

Rowena started ripping up some muslin. “And what makes ye so sure?” She placed the strips into the mixture and let them soak up the liquid, creating poultices.

“He’s not going to want to leave all these fresh faces. Not when he’s the one they’ve been getting to know.” Gabriel pointed at the door. “They’re literally referring to him as ‘Chief.’ Last I checked, that means person-in-charge. We know what a noble and stubborn pain in the ass he is.”

“Aye, but Dean wants what’s best for him.”

Gabriel raised his finger, catching on to what Rowena was getting at. “And if we tell Dean that we can get Sam to rest, we can make him relax, and that we’re trying to woo him?”

“Uncle Gabe, Auntie Rowena?” Jack stuck his head into the infirmary before walking in. “Sam’s not looking so well. It’s going to be another 20 minutes before Cas and Dean are back.”

“Such a good lad.” Rowena stood up from her stool and grabbed the bowl that held her poultices. “Gabriel, grab the bag next to the bed.”

Jack tilted his head in confusion. “Shouldn’t we bring Sam back here? Or take him to his room?”

“Desperate times, dearie.” Rowena patted Jack’s cheek as she walked past him.

“Uncle Gabe?”

“You’re young now, but you’ll learn to not question a woman with a plan.” Gabriel placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder and lead him back to the War Room.

Sam was huddled over the War Table, resting his head on his arms. His breaths were labored, and his back was rising up in small movements from his shallow breathing. Rowena stepped up next to him quietly, placing her hand on his back. She whispered a spell, and the warm violet that was associated with her magic enveloped Sam.

“Mo dharach,” Rowena leaned in closer to Sam’s ear. “Can ye try to take a deeper breath for me?” She kept her hand on Sam’s back, waiting for Sam to listen to her. “Please. I know yer angry with me right now, Samuel, but I can’t sit and watch ye suffer.”

Sam turned and looked at Rowena, his eyes rimmed red and betraying the amount of pain he felt. He nodded slowly before taking a deep breath.

“Aye, that’s my sweet boy.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “Does that hurt?”

Sam shook his head. “It’s just hard to breathe. The wound feels like it’s eating itself. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“I dunnae if we can move ye love.” Rowena tucked Sam’s hair behind his ear. “I know yer hatin’ me, but do ye still trust me?”

“I don’t hate you, Ro.” Sam sighed and turned his face back down to the table. “What do you need?”

“Lean back for me? I need to get to where yer wound is. I made some bandages to help.”

Sam pushed himself up and back, wincing and cursing as he moved to lean in the chair. He pulled back his flannel shirt and revealed the blood seeping into the shirt he had changed into. Sam hissed as he lifted the tee, gingerly pulling it to expose the wound which had started to turn in color.

“The blade shouldn’t have done that,” Gabriel muttered as he stepped in closer. “Rowena, let me try something before you use the poultices. Just be ready to go when I say so.”

“Aye, Gabriel.” Rowena nodded, the first poultice in hand.

A small crowd started to walk up towards the table, curious about what was going on with Sam. Mary stood up and gently herded them back towards the library. She promised that Sam was in good hands and that there was no reason for them to worry.

Gabriel sighed and looked at Jack. “Kiddo, Cas teach you any healing yet?” He placed his hands next to the wound and slowly started to pour his grace into it, to feel what was causing the infection.

“A little. I can heal minor cuts and bruises. I can cure Dean and Sam’s hangovers too.”

“Nice to know you still drink, Sammy.” Gabriel mused at the younger Winchester.

“Shut up, Gabe.”

Gabriel closed his eyes as he found the source of the issue. “Sam, this is going to burn, and I am so sorry.” He looked at Jack. “I want you to remember what Cas taught you about curing the hangovers, okay? Place your hands on his temples, and if Sam starts to yell, start healing his hangover for me.”

Jack nodded, and Rowena spoke up. “What is it, Gabriel? And what can I do?”

“Get ready with those poultices, Ro. Our boy here’s going to need them, cause I’m not healing him.” Gabriel unleashed the flood gates and started pouring his grace into Sam. Instantaneously, Sam cried out in pain, his veins glowing bright red, as though a fire were running through them. “Jack, now!”

Jack’s eyes glowed golden as he sent a wave of healing through Sam. The Nephilim’s face was marked with worry as he looked back and forth between his uncle and his surrogate father. “Uncle Gabe?”

“Almost done, Kiddo.” Gabriel gritted out between grinding teeth. “Rowena, get ready because this is going to start bleeding again, and I won’t be able to stop that.” Rowena grabbed the first poultice and folded it, looking at Gabriel. “And go!” The archangel pulled back, letting their witch press the bandage firmly against Sam’s wound. Gabe grabbed a chair and collapsed back into it, watching as Rowena skillfully weaved her magic in with the poultices.

Sam’s eyes were closed from exhaustion, and he was sweating profusely. His hair was matted down from the sheer amount of perspiration he had released. Gabriel looked at Jack. “Kiddo, I want you to think of a cool breeze. But not too cold. Think of the wind blowing the fallen leaves in Autumn.” When Jack nodded, Gabriel continued. “Push a pulse of that thought through Sammy, please?”

“I’ll try.” Jack closed his eyes and focused, taking slow deep breaths. His fingertips glowed golden, and Gabriel could feel the chill that went through Sam’s body.

“Let go, Jack. That was perfect.” Gabriel complimented, waiting for Jack to step back before running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Sam? You hanging in there?”

“I’m still mad at you.” Sam’s eyes fluttered open. “But, I’m here.”

Gabriel let out a small laugh and continued to run his fingers through Sam’s hair. “You can be mad at me as long as you’re alive. I’ll take that.” Gabriel turned to look at Rowena, who was finishing patching up the wound. “Looks good there, Ro.”

“Aye, of course, it does.” Rowena gently placed her hand on the wound and whispered a spell. The area glowed violet, and the relief that washed over Sam was palpable. “Samuel, how’s that feel?”

“Like I want to go to bed. What the hell did you do, Gabe?” Sam’s eyes started to close again. “I feel different.”

Gabriel stole a look at Rowena before looking at Sam. “My blade, all Archangel blades. They’re made in such a way to deter us from fighting one another with them. Archangels can’t heal the wounds made from them. So while I didn’t know how you would react to being stabbed, the reaction we got was that of a high-level demon, Sam.”

“Michael’s Lance,” Sam replied. “Just like when Cas and Ramiel were stabbed.”

“Pretty much.” Gabriel kept petting Sam’s hair, hoping it was a source of comfort, despite the displeasure that Sam established. “I did the only thing I could think of. I burned out the demon blood while Jack kept healing you with Cas’ Hangover trick.” When Sam shot him his trademarked bitchface, Gabriel offered a sad smile. “Sometimes hurting is healing?”

Rowena tilted her head. “So yer blade saw Samuel as what? A knight or prince of hell?” She looked back at the wound. “So, what are the poultices for?”

“Those will heal him now.” Gabriel shrugged, suddenly feeling tiredness no angel should feel. “Just because I can’t heal him, doesn’t mean others can’t.”

“So, Sam’s going to be okay?” Jack asked, his eyes darting back and forth between the archangel and witch.

“Not much can keep the big moose down, Kiddo.” Gabe looked down at Sam. “I have a feeling your bed is way more comfortable than that chair. Can you walk, or you want me to carry you?”

Sam fully opened his eyes and started to say something before deciding against it. He sat up in his chair, the painful wince and sudden inhale causing Rowena and Gabe to look at each other in concern. Sam rested his head in his hands. “Is Dean back yet?”

As if on cue, the bunker door slammed shut, with Dean and Cas walking down the stairs with several pizzas each. “Jack! Need a hand with some drinks out of the back of the truck…” Dean set the pizzas down on the table and walked over to Sam. “What’s going on?”

“Help me to my room?” Sam rasped, lifting his head from his hands and looking at his brother. “I need to lay down.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Sammy.” Dean ran his hand down his face before looking at Gabriel and Rowena. “You two, help Cas and Jack, we picked up a few extra things. But we are gonna talk, so don’t wander too far.” He leaned down and carefully lifted his brother’s arm over his shoulders and around his neck. “Come on, you giant moose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about them plot bunnies? 😂
> 
> This story's going to be a little longer than originally planned. Hope you are here for the long run. 🧡❤💜


	4. And We Begin to Falter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally opens up to Rowena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MxScarredFacade for the Beta! 😘

Sam could hear Gabriel and Rowena outside of his room. They had followed after him, trying to dote on him, while Dean helped him into his bed. Luckily, Dean was attuned to his needs as usual and wouldn’t let them in his bedroom. Didn’t mean that Dean was happy about it, though.

“Sammy, the best person to heal you is out in the hall right now.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Rowena’s going to wear a hole in the floor pacing if she can’t see you.”

“She got me.” Sam pulled up his shirt to show the poultice the witch had applied. “Gabe even helped in his own roundabout way.”

“You let Archdick of the Lord touch you?” Dean’s eyebrow perked up. “You said you weren’t going to let him do anything to you.”

Sam let his head sink deeper into the pillow. “Didn’t have much of a choice. The pain was unbearable.”

“Okay, but I thought he couldn’t heal you?”

“He didn’t.” Sam closed his eyes. “He figured out why Cas and Ro’s healing wasn’t taking and fixed that.”

An abrupt knock on the door had both brothers turning to see Cas fighting past Gabriel to get in the room. Cas slammed the door shut, causing Sam to flinch. The seraphim crossed to the bed and hovered his hand above Sam’s head.

“Uh, Cas?” Dean stared at his partner in wide-eyed confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Gabriel said that he burned the tainted blood out of Sam.” Cas pulled back and shook his head. “There’s not a trace remaining.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Dean looked back and forth between Cas and Sam. “Whatever Azazel did to him, it’s gone.”

Cas shrugged his shoulders and nodded. “I would believe so. But Sam’s been tainted his entire life, we don’t know how his body will react without the Demon Blood.” Cas held his hand above the stab wound and pushed some healing grace into it. “I understand why he did it, and I’m glad that he figured out what was causing our attempts to heal you to fail. I’m just hoping that it doesn’t come back to haunt us.”

“I feel lighter? If that makes sense?” Sam looked up at the ceiling. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m exhausted like I ran a marathon, but I also feel rejuvenated.”

“Well, we’re going to keep an eye on you over the next few days.” Sam turned his head at how matter-of-factly Dean spoke. “You’re on desk duty, Chief.”

“What? Why? You can keep an eye on me on a case.”

Dean looked at Cas, the angel heading towards the door after a wordless conversation. He looked back at Sam. “Well, for starters, we don’t have any cases at the moment. What we do have are a bunch of nervous, unfamiliar people from a parallel universe hanging around the bunker.” The door opened, and Rowena and Gabriel entered the room. “Second. You’ll have at least four people who will be keeping an eye out for you, so it’s not like you’re going to be restricted to your room. We want you out and socializing with people.” Dean turned and looked at Gabriel. “Do you have any idea how Sam’s going to react to suddenly being without Demon Blood in his system?”

“Honestly? Sam should be fine. He’s handled worse and came up roses.” Gabriel winked, and Sam blushed under the fond affection Gabriel sent his way.

“Aye, and of course, we’ll help keep an eye on him.” Rowena crossed to the foot of the bed and sat down, resting her hand on Sam’s leg. “Get yer rest, Samuel. It’s been a long day.”

Sam pressed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes. “I guess I don’t get any say in this at all, right?”

“You did say that we could keep an eye on you,” Dean retorted, his voice tinged with a hint of sarcasm. “So, there’s your say.”

“Screw you.” Sam dropped his hands behind his head and stretched out, grunting at the pull on his wound. “I get to have privacy while sleeping, at least, right?” When no one responded right away, Sam turned to look at the group loitering in his room. “Right?”

Dean looked to Rowena and Gabriel before letting out a heavy sigh. “Not tonight. I know it’s not ideal, but we need to make sure you’re okay.” Dean contemplated for a moment. “Rowena, you okay staying with him for now?”

“As long as yer okay with it, Samuel.” Sam felt the gentle squeeze from Rowena on his leg. “I dun want to frustrate ye more.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Sam pushed himself up onto his elbows before letting out his own sigh. “You want to go get something to keep yourself distracted? ‘Cause I’m probably going to pass out the moment everyone leaves the room.”

Rowena’s eyes flickered towards the nightstand on the other side of his bed. “I have things here to keep me occupied, mo dharach.”

“That settles it then!” Dean clapped his hands together and turned towards the door. “Sam, you get some rest, Rowena, if you need to swap out or need something, just give one of us a holler.” Dean rested his hand in between Cas’ shoulder blades, guiding him out the door. “Let’s go, Gabe.”

Sam didn’t miss the stolen glance Gabriel sent him before looking at Rowena. He watched as the archangel dropped his head and turned to follow behind Cas and Dean, pulling the door shut behind him. 

“Lay down, Samuel.” Rowena stood up and crossed over to the nightstand, pulling out a journal and a tome. “I’ll just be at the table, tell me if you need anything.”

“You don’t have to go sit at the table. I know you find those chairs uncomfortable.” Sam spoke before he could think, the need to keep Rowena comfortable overriding his hurt and anger.

“Samuel, yer needs are more important than my wants right now.” Rowena opened her journal, pulling out a pen she kept inside it and turned to a page in the tome.

Sam let himself fall back onto the bed. “You’re not going to leave?”

“It wouldn’t be very wise for me to leave ye alone when I promised to stay and watch over ye.” Sam heard the distinct sound of a pen scratching against paper while Rowena spoke.

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam muttered under his breath, not sure or caring if Rowena heard him.

“No? How else would I leave ye, Samuel?

Sam heard Rowena set the pen down, and the chair push back away from the table. However, it wasn’t until Rowena sat down next to him on his bed that he realized she had gotten up. “You can do so much, Rowena, and you can’t tell me that you don’t feel hindered being stuck here with me.”

“Ahh, I see.” Rowena pushed a few of Sam’s stray hairs out of his face before tracing her fingers along his jaw. Sam swallowed and tried to keep himself from melting into the touch. “Dearie, I don’t do anything I don’t want to do. I’ve chosen to stay ‘cause ye and yer brother have become somethin’ more to me. Especially you, Samuel.”

“I thought that might be the case, but then with Gabe?” Sam turned his head and looked at Rowena. “I guess you probably know by now, he and I–”

“Were together? Aye. Ye dun think that I think less of ye because of that? I’ve had my share of lovers, not restricted to one gender.” Rowena smiled and tapped Sam on the nose. “Yer allowed to be attracted to who fancies yer interests.”

Sam scrunched his nose. “No, I didn’t think you would care about that. It was more of seeing my past, and my present come together and what my future would mean. What I thought it meant is out the window.”

“Samuel. No one knows the future. Not even the psychics who get glimpses. They see a possibility of what may come to be.”

“I’m well aware of that. I guess I had just let my imagination run wild.” Sam rotated to his side and watched as Rowena leaned against his legs.

“So, what was in this imagination of yers?”

“Before or after today?” Sam asked carefully, trying to keep the pain and snark out of his tone.

Rowena raised one of her carefully groomed eyebrows in question. “Start with before.”

“You and me, traveling having the bunker or your flat as a central hub to return to. Learning what we can in magic and lore.” Sam shook his head. “But I’ve come to realize now, I’m mortal. I’m a speck in the timeframe of your life. Seeing you with Gabe? It reminded me of all my insecurities from when I was with him. He’s someone who can keep pace with you, be someone who shares knowledge, and magic with you.” Sam closed his eyes and felt Rowena’s fingers slowly wipe away a tear from his cheek. “Why settle for me when you could have more?”

“Samuel!” Rowena snapping at him caused his eyes to shoot open. “Do ye truly think so little of me or yerself that ye think I’m settlin’? I choose what I want.”

“So you chose Gabe. And I’ll get over it.” 

“And what makes ye think I cannae choose both?” Sam waited as Rowena slid up the bed and gently took his chin between her thumb and pointer finger. “Do ye think I’d make ye choose between Gabriel and myself?”

Sam’s breath hitched. “That’s not how it’s supposed to work. Not for a Winchester.”

“And how is it supposed to work? I know yer history, Sam. Yer allowed a happy ending.” Rowena carded her fingers through his hair. “Think yer able to sit up? Just for a wee bit?”

“I… uh, yeah. I can.” Sam pushed himself up to a sitting position, and Rowena moved behind him, kneeling. “What are you doing, Ro?”

“Somethin’ that calms and keeps ye in my arms for a bit.” 

Rowena pulled lightly at Sam’s hair, and he knew instantly what she was doing. “Really?”

“Ye can tell me to stop, but I know ye won’.” Rowena started humming lightly, and Sam closed his eyes as he enjoyed the tugging and twisting of his hair. “Tell me, Samuel, do ye think that Dean dun deserve Castiel?”

“What? Of course, he does.” Sam attempted to turn his head to look at Rowena. He was stopped by her hands on the side of his head. “Why would I ever think that?”

“If Dean deserves happiness with Castiel, why dun ye deserve happiness with people who care about ye?” Rowena wondered while pulling more hair into the braid. “It’s not a question of if Gabriel or I care about ye. It’s clear that he’s still very much in love with ye.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably, his response stuck in the back of his throat. “I do love him still. I thought I had moved on, but seeing him, knowing I couldn’t protect him? I thought he’d never forgive me.” Sam cleared his throat nervously. “Then there’s the issue of you and me.”

“I’m an issue now?” Rowena playfully tugged Sam’s hair a little harder. “Dun ye worry, mo dharach. I know what ye mean. We’re something. Ye’ve broken down my defenses when I said that love makes one weak. Ye proved otherwise. And this thing between us? It’s an almost love.”

“Because we’re still testing the waters?”

“Aye, and I dun want to give ye up.” Rowena reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a ponytail holder, tying off the braid she wove into Sam’s hair. “That’s why I’m bringin’ up the thought of the three of us together. I know ye have the love for both of us, and now that yer tearin’ down my walls, I can certainly find room for ye and Gabriel.” She rested her chin on Sam’s shoulder and gently hugged him around his chest. “Ye dun need to give yer answer now, but I want you to think on it.”

“I can do that.” Sam nodded. “Can I ask you something first?”

Rowena kissed Sam’s cheek and slid off the bed. “Always.”

“Do you think the risk is worth it?” Sam laid back down, his head sinking into the pillow.

“I do. But like everythin’ that is worth it, we’ll have to work for it. We have to talk, and we have to be willin’ to compromise.” Rowena tugged at the blanket, and Sam gingerly lifted his hips to let her have access to it. “Nothin’ good in life is easy, even if we make it look that way.” She pulled the blanket over Sam before sitting next to him on the bed. “Rest, Samuel. Get yer strength back, and we can all discuss it together.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak before closing it, the words swimming around his head. He gave a brief nod and closed his eyes, letting exhaustion, and the comfort Rowena weaved into his hair, settle him into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm not dead, I promise. It's been a hell of a month, between catching norovirus and keeping up with the Bangs I've been working on.
> 
> I'm alive though, and with the new year, there should be more frequent chapter postings. I did drop out of a couple of bangs, so that gives me time to work on this too!
> 
> I thank you all for your patience and hope you have had Holiday Seasons as amazing as you all are. 💛🧡💜


	5. Turn My Black Roses Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gabriel's turn to plead his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK! I'm not dead! I swear! I should have a little free time to put more into this story, so I hope to have another update sooner than... _looks at calendar_ four months from now. I'm so sorry guys.  
...  
Unbeta'd so I could get this out faster to y'all. <3

Sam awoke slowly, the sounds of the Bunker stirring him out of a dreamless slumber. He rolled over onto his back and stretched, wincing slightly at the discomfort of the wound on his side.

“Shit.” Sam glanced over towards the table and found Gabriel slamming his book shut and getting to his feet. “I’ll get Rowena back in here.”

“Stay?” Sam spoke quietly, his voice still rough from both sleep and the day before. He looked at Gabriel, who was frozen in place. “Please?”

Gabriel paused, halfway between standing and sitting. “You want me to stay?”

“I promised that we would talk when we got back, didn’t I?” Sam pushed himself up to a sitting position and leaned back against his headboard. “Considering I’m probably not in a place to do a lot of moving, I’ve got some time to talk.”

“Not to push my luck, but you said we’d talk if I got you home safe.” Gabriel finished standing before tentatively crossing to stand next to the bed.

“You would have if I hadn’t been so stubborn.” Sam ran his fingers through his hair, catching them on Rowena’s braid. He pulled his hand away before he could mess up her handiwork and pointed to the bed. “Sit with me?”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Gabriel listened and sat at the foot of the bed.

Sam nodded, then shook his head. “I’m still feeling this.” He pointed at his side. “So I’m not exactly okay. But I’m okay here.” Sam touched his temple. “Can I ask you a question, Gabe?”

“I’ll try my best to answer it.” Gabriel nodded.

“I really don’t know how to ask this, and I’m afraid of the answer I’m going to get.” Sam found a string on his blanket and pulled at it.

“You really think I’m going to give you a negative response, Sam?” Sam looked up at Gabriel as he felt the mattress shift. “I mean, even if you ask me to go away forever, I wouldn’t tell you no.” Sam’s eyes moved to his leg as Gabriel rested his hand on it. “Sam, there was a time where you weren’t afraid to tell me how you felt.”

“I’m not afraid to tell you that I love you, Gabe.” Sam took Gabriel’s hand into his. “I just… Why don’t you hate me? Why do you still love me?”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide in confusion. “Why would I ever hate you, Sam? How could I hate you?”

“You died for me, Gabe. I got you into a position where…” Sam tried to let go of Gabriel’s hand but found the archangel holding it tighter. “And then you tried to sacrifice yourself again. And I couldn’t lose you again.”

“I kinda gathered that, Sam.” Gabriel raised his eyebrow. “Why do you think I protected you in the first place?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know, Gabe.”

“Seriously, Sam?” Gabriel climbed up the bed and sat next to Sam. He sighed held out his hand, which Sam took after a moment. Gabriel squeezed his hand before questioning softly, “Is this the same as back then?”

“I guess I need to tell you what I told Rowena.” Sam looked over at Gabriel, and let his shoulders fall in relief when he only saw patience looking back at him. “I never truly moved on from you. I thought I did, but I compartmentalized.” Sam found the blanket string from before and tugged on it as he thought of his next words. “You know that I always doubted my importance in your life. Not because you didn’t show that you cared about me, or loved me…”

“But because of my quote-unquote immortality. I know.” Gabriel laced his fingers in between Sam’s. “Then I went died on you, huh?”

“Yeah.” Sam raised his eyebrows in defeated agreement. 

Gabriel freed one of his hands and cupped Sam’s cheek. “‘Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.’ I thought you knew that, Sam.”

“Going straight for the Princess Bride quotes, Gabe?” Sam hung his head, inadvertently nuzzling into Gabe’s touch. “You don’t hate me for loving Rowena, either?”

“Sam, your heart is so large, I’d be surprised if you only had room for me in there. Rowena is charming, clever, and on the right side of wicked. Not to mention, she’s gorgeous.” Gabe shrugged as he ran his thumb over Sam’s cheek. “I could see myself falling for her if allowed.”

“You’re allowed to care for whoever you want, Gabe. I’m not the boss of you,” Sam replied quietly.

“No, but if you wanted to be exclusive with just her, or just me, I’d respect that.”

Sam looked up and searched Gabriel’s eyes, looking for any fallacies, for any kind of lie. He found none, but something still nagged at the back of his head. “But the library?”

“It doesn’t make it okay, especially because it hurt you, but neither of us knew that you thought it was an exclusive thing between you and Rowena. I mean, I didn’t know that you two were dating, if that’s what you call it, and she didn’t realize you saw her as more. And I didn’t know, hell, I still don’t know where I stand with you.” Gabriel paused and nodded as if confirming a thought. “What we had was a failure in communication. One that we need to remedy.” You’re incredible, Sam, and we’re both so lucky to have even a hint of your love. But, if you’ll have us, we’d both like to be with you.”

“Rowena may have hinted at that last night.”

“And what do you think?” Gabriel squeezed the hand that he still held. “I mean, I know you haven’t really had a lot of time to think about it, and you should know that Rowena and I will give you all the time you–”

“Yes.” Sam interrupted. “I mean, I want to try. But this can’t be a normal Winchester thing. Like you said, and like she said, we need to work at it and communicate. And I need to be held accountable for that as much as you two.” He squeezed Gabriel’s hand back. “I could have told Rowena how I felt. I could have made sure you knew how loved you are. Stuff like this? It wouldn’t have happened.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “True, but we wouldn’t have this. I’d be pining, you’d be pining. Rowena would have to zap us to find out what was going on.” Gabriel chuckled. “It wasn’t good, but we’ve learned, and we’re going to do better. The three of us.”

“The three of us.” Sam nodded before tilting his head to the side, a sly smirk playing on his lips. “Don’t you think Ro should be here to make that comment?”

“I’ll go get her.” Gabriel leaned in and softly kissed Sam. He pulled back, a wide grin broadening on his face. “I missed that. So much, Sam.” He let go of Sam’s hand and stood up, his fingers tracing softly along Sam’s jaw. “I’ll be right back.”

Sam nodded and leaned back against the headboard, watching Gabriel as he left the room. A strange feeling bubbled up in his chest as he attempted to relax. The idea that he could have both Rowena and Gabriel, that they both wanted him, and they were willing to share. It felt too good to be true, and he wondered if he had actually died when stabbed by the Archangel blade. Sam closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, centering himself and wondering if he should pinch himself.

As he finally built up the nerve to test his conscious state, his bedroom door opened, and Rowena entered, followed by Gabriel. “Sorry, Samuel. I promised ye I’d be here when ye woke. Of course, ye’d choose to wake up when I went to get a cup of tea.”

“I don’t think you actually promised me that, but it’s okay.” Sam patted the spot next to him on the bed.

“Can ye scoot to the center?” Rowena asked in response. 

“I believe so.” Sam slowly pushed himself to the center of the bed, and once situated, he understood why. Gabriel and Rowena each chose a side of the bed and sat next to him. 

“Ye kept the braid in.” Rowena smiled as she pushed a loose strand back in.

Gabriel hummed. “He looks good in a braid. No hair to hide all that rugged handsomeness.”

“Aye.” Rowena nodded in agreement. “He’s a handsome man.”

Sam rolled his eyes as a blush crept up into his cheeks. He looked at Gabriel. “Did you tell Ro?”

“Told her that there was something you wanted to share with the class.” Gabriel looked at Rowena and smiled. “It’s up to you to share, though, Sam.”

“I thought about what you said last night, Ro. And Gabe and I had a small talk when I woke up.” Sam took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth. “I want to try. I want to give us a try. I want to be selfish and love you both.”

“Are you sure?” Rowena’s carefully manicured eyebrow raised in concern.

“I’m not sure of much, Ro.” Sam smiled despite how nervous he felt. “But I’m sure of my feelings for you, and my feelings for Gabe. If you two can share me, I can share the two of you. But I can’t pick between either of you. Not if there’s an option on the table where I can be with both of you.”

“And?” Gabriel questioned.

“And I promised that I won’t fall back into the Winchester standard of everything is fine. We need to communicate, and I will make a point of it.”

Rowena smiled smugly before hovering her hand over Sam’s wound. “‘Tis healing nicely, mo dharach.”

“That’s all you’re going to say?”

“It is fun to watch ye squirm, Samuel.” Rowena finished scanning over his side. “Ye still need to take it easy, however.”

“Are you both going to keep me company? So we can give this a try?” Sam looked from Rowena to Gabriel and back again, afraid of, but wanting a yes.

“We’re going to do more than that, Sam.” Gabriel looked to Rowena, who gave a curt nod. “This isn’t the best place for you to heal. We already talked to Dean, and he agrees.”

“I can’t exactly leave here. I’ve got all the people from the other universe who put their trust in me.” Sam took Rowena’s hand then Gabriel’s. “I need to be here.”

Rowena shook her head and laughed softly. “Yer wound is mostly healed, Samuel. Ye need to rest yer mind and yer spirit. With all the people and all the commotion here, it’s not going to happen.” She ran her fingers under Sam’s chin before gently bopping his nose. “We’re gonna get ye out of here for a bit, and take a short trip where you can unwind.”

“And since you’ll have an Archangel and a Witch with you, not only will we guarantee that your wound heals, we’ll be able to keep you safe,” Gabriel added with a wink.

“And Dean gave you an okay? That means he would be in charge.” Sam raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

“With Castiel at his side.” Rowena gently ran her nails on the scruff of Sam’s neck, causing him to close his eyes in comfort and contentment. “Rest up a little more, with us here, and we’ll make sure ye see yer people before we leave for a couple of days.”

Sam nodded and slid down the bed, careful of his injury. Once he was comfortable, Rowena snuggled up against his side and Gabriel on his other. It was a strange feeling, resting with a person in each of his arms, but it was one that he was undoubtedly looking forward to getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Julia and her wonderful Seraphs for making this year's Auction so amazing. I will definitely be in the 2020 auction! In the meanwhile, if you want your own chance at a fic of your choice, there is an ongoing raffle to celebrate Season 15! $5 an entry, and I am more than happy to talk about pairings! Take a look [here.](https://www.juliahouston.com/fic-facers/raffle-2019/) Drawing takes place on 10/9/19!
> 
> xxx
> 
> Also, cause I do this on all my fics that have any hint of Destiel:
> 
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
